superherocityfandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ)
Gameplay Questions How do I increase my stats? Every time you complete a mission or defeat opponents you gain experience points. When you have gained enough experience points you gain a level. Every time you gain a level you get 5 points to distribute amongst your stats. Your stats are as follows: *Attack: the higher your attack value, the higher the odds of dealing more damage to your opponent. *Defense: the higher your defense value, the higher the odds of dealing more damage to your opponent when defending yourself. *Agility: increases your odds of evading a hit. *Battle Life: how many hits you can take before losing in battle. *Energy: used for completing missions, quests and boss monsters. How to I gain more team members? There are multiple ways you can gain team members. 1) You can advertise Superhero City on your facebook wall and if any of your friends join you can add them to your team via the "Invite" button. 2) You can post or reply to a post on our forums thread in the current monthy "Official Add Me" link at the top. 3) You can buy team members in batches of 10 from the merit points tab for 1 Merit Point each. Where did all my cash go? 1) You can still be defeated in battles while you're not playing the game. If you left cash out of your bank when you were defeated, your opponant will take a portion of your available cash. To see if this happened, click on the Home tab and scroll down to view your newsfeed. In order to prevent other players from taking your cash, make sure to deposit it in the bank often. 2) You also may be running a cash flow deficit. Make sure the money you earn from your career is more than the money you spend maintaining your abilities . To see your cash flow, click My Hero and navigate to the Cash Flow tab. If you run a deficit, the money will be taken from your cash on hand, and then from your bank account until you have none left. If you are maintaining a deficit while out of cash, your abilities will be repossessed. What abilities are used in battle? The player (hero) and each member of his team can use 1 attack, 1 defense and 1 movement ability in battle. For example, a 9-person team (including the hero) can enter the battle with 27 abilities: 9 attack, 9 defense and 9 movement abilities. The best abilities are automatically used in battle, and can only be changed within your deck loadout. If you are the attacker, the top attack abilities are chosen over the lesser ones. Therefore, if you have a defense ability with a high attack bonus, that card will be chosen over a defense ability with a higher defense bonus. For the defender, the top defense abilities are chosen over the lesser ones. Therefore, if you have an attack ability with a high defense bonus, that card will be chosen over an attack ability with a higher attack bonus. Do I have to buy Merit Points to play the game? Not at all! Merit points can help speed up game play and allow you buy some powerful abilities that may help you compensate for having a smaller team, but they are not necessary to enjoy, or even excel at, the play of the game. If you find yourself wanting Merit Points but don't wish to make a purchase, you can still visit Shadow Knight's Soup Kitchen to earn free Merits. You can also visit the third-party offer wall within the Market Page and complete surveys in order to earn Merit Points. Help I'm stuck on this mission!! Not all cities are linear, and many require you to jump around in between othe cities to complete a mission chain. If one city is not at 100% but you're unable to proceed, you most likely have to move on to the next city. If missions appear to be unavailable in any city, then please contact our support system in game. Where can i get "hero token" to do mission?? Merit Point/Store Questions Contacting Support There are several ways of contacting support. All options first redirect you to our current in-game FAQ page. At the bottom of the in-game FAQ you will see the contact link. Once that is clicked, a pop-up will appear for you to enter information about your bug or question. 1) You can click the Support button at the top of your page 2) You can use the "Go to..." dropdown menu, which also has information on our Terms of Service, Privacy Policy , Twitter Page , and Forums, as well as the link to this Wiki and the ability to edit your Account Settings. 3) If you are a VIP member, the VIP room alos has a "Contact Support" button under the purchasing area. Category:why is there a bioware thing when i star to register?